Norse Love
by British Racing Green
Summary: The story of Sweden and Finland's past and present love life. Denmark and Norway's past will also be explained in later chapters. First posted on the 100th anniversary of the beginning of Sweden and Finland's relationship.


_**I don't own Hetalia or the rights to anything else I may happen to mention.**_

_**The following is based around true events, but for the purpose of the narrative scenes and dialogs have been invented.**_

**How Sweden and Finland Became a Couple**

Sportplats Traneberg Stadium, Stockholm. 30 June 1912.

The referee blew the final whistle and ended the match.

Finland looked up to the heavens and with arms aloft and smile on his face began running to his old friends, the Nordics, who were too running towards Finland in a similar fashion.

You see, Finland had just won his Quarter-Final match in the Stockholm Olympic Football tournament by two goals to one.

But what made the victory all the sweeter was that it was against _Russia_, the nation who had taken Finland away from Sweden back in 1809.

Finland and Sweden crashed into a huge bear hug, only to be knocked over by Denmark jumping into them.

Iceland too jumped onto the mound of countries, while Norway found Finland's head and hugged that.

When they were finally through with crushing Finland, the Nordics carried their old friend and sometimes enemy shoulder high from the pitch.

Russia wasn't too bothered about seeing all of this Norse camaraderie.

After all, Finland would still be under his control after Sweden's Olympics were finished.

When all the events were done for the day, the Nordics decided to celebrate Finland and Denmark's Football victories in their hotel's bar.

This started to go a bit wrong when Denmark began teasing Norway about beating him 7-0 and Iceland had to act as peace-maker between his brother and guardian.

Sweden was sitting at the bar nursing his sixth or seventh glass of champagne, when he suddenly felt small but familiar arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"Hello pretty lady." A very drunk Finland said in an attempted sexy voice.

Sweden's mind began racing at a million miles-per-hour.

He'd had a _mega_ crush on Finland ever since the night they left the Kalmar Union together and had wanted to physically show his affection for Finland more than anything in the world for centuries.

"What's your name?" Finland continued, squeezing Sweden's waist slightly tighter.

'_Do it! Do it! He'll never remember the rest of tonight and you may never get another chance._' The little devil Sweden told him.

'_No you can't! He's drunk and what's more, he's a man! That's sick and wrong, and do you really want to be like Denmark and Norway were?_' The little angel Sweden countered.

Sweden took a deep breath and made one of the most important decisions of his existence.

"Susan. My name's Susan."

"Su-san?" Finland slurred, "That's a really lovely name."

A devilish smile appeared at the corner of Sweden's mouth.

He was _in_!

"What's say we go upstairs and get to know each other some more Susan?" Finland started tugging on 'Susan's' clothes.

Sweden couldn't believe his luck and the blood from his brain was now flooding down towards his groin.

He downed the last of his champagne and turned around to face Finland, who was so drunk he could hardly stand, let alone see that he'd just pulled Sweden.

"I'm taking Finland to bed." Sweden told the other three Nordics while putting his right arm around Finland's shoulders.

Denmark raised an eyebrow.

"_His_ bed. Then I'm going to find mine." Sweden lied to save his skin.

There was no way Finland was going to see his room tonight.

Early the next morning Finland awoke with a dizzy and foggy hangover.

However it didn't take very long for his face to contort in agony and for his hands to feel his bare backside.

He could feel his back passage painfully throbbing with his heartbeat.

It felt to him like somebody had rammed a cannon muzzle in him.

'_Ah! That hurts like fuck! And is that semen in my crack?_' Finland screamed to himself, but then got distracted by his unfamiliar surroundings and...who the _hell_ was spooning him?

He hastily rolled over and to his horror, came face to face with Sweden, who had just been woken up by Finland's sudden movement.

The pair froze.

Slightly blurred memories of the previous day and night came flooding back, and in less than 10 seconds both nations knew _exactly_ what had happened.

Finland began to cry, which naturally caused Sweden to panic.

"Finland I'm sorry, but you came on to me last night. You thought I was a woman called Susan-"

"That's _only_ because _you_ _told_ _me_ that was your name!" Finland tried to yell but his voice box wouldn't let him.

"Why did you take advantage of me like this? This isn't how I wanted it to happen!" He continued.

"Well I've been in love with you since that night we ran away from Denmark and..._what_ do you mean 'this isn't how you wanted it to happen'?" Sweden couldn't quite make sense of what Finland had just said.

Finland forced himself to stop the waterworks and hugged Sweden (who was still holding him).

"When Russia beat you up at Poltava I helped you fix your wounds. I could see how upset you were as well and I just wanted to make you feel better."

"Feel better? We got so carried away with putting on bandages and taking of clothes we ended up fellating each other." Sweden smiled as he remembered the only previous time he'd been with Finland in that way.

"I know that's as far as Denmark and Norway ever went, but after that I wanted more. I-I just never had the courage to say anything."

Finland rested his head on Sweden's chest and had his hair stroked in return.

"I would have said something but you know what Carolus was like with sex." Sweden said.

Finland pondered this for a second.

"Is that why you aimed your gun at him at Fredriksten?" Finland asked, only to be looked at sternly by Sweden.

"If we're going to be a couple that's off limits." Sweden told him.

"Couple?" Finland questioned.

"Well yes." Sweden blushed. "I'd like to have a wife who wasn't Norway. But because we're men we can't go around like Austria and Hungary do."

Finland grinned.

"Firstly, I have no problem with us two being men. Secondly, I promise to be true to you even if that means killing Russia. But lastly...don't _ever_ call me your wife in public."

"I'll call you whatever I like because you can call me Susan." Sweden smiled.

"It can be like our own private joke." Finland was getting cheeky now.

"Yeah." Sweden said before kissing Finland's forehead.

After Sweden pulled away the pair looked deep into the other's eyes before shutting them and kissing deeply on the lips.

But just before things could get heated again, there came a knocking on Sweden's door.

"You awake Sweden?" Norway called. "We need to hurry up and get breakfast because I have to play Austria at 11."

"I'm up." Sweden called from slightly underneath Finland. "Don't worry about Finland. I'll wake him up."

"Fine by me." Norway then left to get his kit ready.

Sweden saw that Finland was miffed about the interruption.

"Don't worry Finland. When I'm done playing the Italys I'll treat you how a husband should treat his wife." He winked.

Finland sighed and playfully slapped Sweden's face.

"Oh shut up Susan."

_**Arrrr. Now for the history.**_

_**In 1912 the 'Grand Duchy of Finland' was part of Russia (since 1809) and had to compete at that year's Stockholm Olympics under the Russian flag.**_

_**There was controversy about the flag issue at the 1908 London Games when Finland was told to march with Russia's flag during the opening ceremony. He chose not to march under any flag in protest.**_

_**Finland beat the Italy brothers 3-2 the day before he beat Russia 2-1 in the Football tournament. On the same day as Finland's first win, Sweden lost 3-4 to Netherlands after extra-time.**_

_**Finland lost his Semi-Final 4-0 to the Great Britain brothers (and at that time sister as well) while Denmark lost to them 2-4 in the Final.**_

_**Netherlands beat Finland 9-0 to take bronze.**_

_**Austria beat Norway 1-0 in the Consolation tournament; Germany (with the help of Lithuania, Poland and Prussia) beat Russia 16-0 before Sweden lost 0-1 to the Italys.**_

_**Hungary actually beat Austria 3-0 in the Final of this tournament within a tournament.**_

_**Iceland was still in Denmark's custody at the time, and would be until 1944.**_

_**The Shooting was also going on at the same time as the Football, but the nations can be in multiple places at once in my head canon.**_

_**Russia destroyed Sweden at the Battle of Poltava in 1709, which swung the balance of power in the Baltic area of Europe to Russia and away from Sweden.**_

_**King Charles XII of Sweden (a.k.a. Carolus Rex) was Sweden's King from 1697-1718. He was killed while besieging Norway's Fredriksten fortress by either a Norwegian sniper or a Carolean (a Swedish solider). I'll cover this in a fic at some point in the future.**_

_**Carolus abstained from women and alcohol during his life, so the last thing he would have wanted would have been for Sweden to be in a physical relationship with Finland.**_

_**I'll also explain the Denmark-Norway and Sweden-Norway relationships in this fic's further chapters.**_

_**Just in case you don't know, Sweden and Finland left the Kalmar Union in 1523.**_

_**In the next chapters I'll explain Norway's love life and how Sweden and Finland 'came out', but I need to work on other stories first.**_

_**Please review. ;-)**_


End file.
